A special bird
by alice loves tt bbrae
Summary: its nearly Christmas Rae and BB get into a relationship but what happens if everyone finds out. its my first story so plz give improvements and give love BBRAE Disclaimer I own nothing :-( still in progress
1. ideas and surprises

**A special bird**

It was a day normal at titans tower apart from the fact that it was nearly Christmas and Starfire had go all out on decorations again! Everyone was acting as if it was a normal day. Robin was doing some slade case, cyborg was working on his 'baby', Starfire was cooking some crazy messy disgusting Tamaran food, Raven was meditating on the roof but what about the green changeling.

Beastboy sat wondering what to get raven for Christmas he was going to get her a book but he wanted it to be something special because he had a huge crush on her. That's when it hit him he would sneak into Ravens room and see what she likes when everyone was asleep that night.

The changeling's plan was going really well they were about to go to sleep and he would just sneak in when the half demon wasn't looking but then Starfire said

"friends let us stay up and watch a movie tonight"

 _'_ _Nooo'_ Beastboy thought, he quickly changed his plan while everyone was discussing what to watch.

"Hey bb dude u ok" Cy said.

"Huh? Oh err yh fine Y"

"Well…" he started but Raven cut him off

"you were standing there drooling like an idiot" she said

"Nicely does it" Cy mumbled and was then thrown against the wall. "Sorry" he said

"Friend Beastboy would you like to watch with us" star asked with wide eyes

"Err... no thanks star maybe later or something" he fake yawned " I'm going to go sleep night" and he dashed off to Ravens room to find things that she likes.

He hadn't been it there long when he took a 'quick nap'. He had already figured out what to get Raven and they still had to get through the whole movie which should take about 3 hours due to the arguments of what to have and all the refreshment stopes for food drink etc… every 10 minutes. Meanwhile the other titans were watching the movie and when it finished they went to their rooms. Raven went to hers took her cloak off and went to sleep not realising Beastboy in her bed.


	2. MORE SURPRISES and kisses

**A special bird**

 **Chapter 2**

In the morning Raven woke up and was very confused she didn't open her eyes till she felt a breath on her she opened her eyes and realised she had been sleeping on top of a very topless Beastboy. She didn't have much time to think through what was happening before Beastboy woke up. When bb woke up he saw Raven was awake and on top of him 'Oh no' they thought when they saw they were both awake. "sorry Rae I err must have err I err don't know how to explain" he stammered Raven blushed at the scene they were in. "you are safe as long as no one knows. Got it?" she snapped. "yep I got it" they stayed like that for a while looking into each other's eyes not realizing they were leaning closer till they kissed and froze up in shock. Beastboy restarted the kiss and then worried about what Raven would do. To his and her surprise she just melted into the kiss. Time seemed to pause for the two teens till the alarm went off bb put his top back on and they ran from Ravens room to the common room to report for the mission…


	3. missions and romaces

**A special bird**

 **Chapter 3**

As BB ad Rae walked into the common room the rest of the team was looking at them.

"what" Raven said with blush coming up to her cheeks so he pulled up her hood.

Star and Cyborg stepped back and Robin sighed knowing he had to tell him. "it's Terra Beastboy"

He stood there for a moment taking in what Robin had said when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to look at Raven he looked deeply into her eyes and saw hurt, sadness and heartbreak. "Let's do our job" he said.

"ok TITANS GO" Robin shouted. They all left to go to the crime scene. When they got there they couldn't see anything no destruction and no Terra. All of a sudden a rock went flying at cyborgs head luckily his robotic half so he wasn't hurt much he just had a slight dent. Then she took out all the titans with one hit except Beastboy.

"merry Christmas BB" she said coming closer to him "here is a present" she gave him a box that was badly wrapped she giggled. Raven was starting to wake up she groaned BB saw her and ran over to help her, throwing Terra's present on the ground. Her face went red with anger

"I will kill both of you just wait" she screamed and vanished.

"Rae… Raven are you ok? did she hurt you? I will kill her before she can even get 50 miles of you"

"Beastboy im fine don't worry we should help the others." She said looking over at the team.

"yh your right" he sighed. Raven giggled and kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Come on Mr moody" Raven stood up to help the team she levitated star and robin off the ground while bb got Cy.

When they got back to the tower Cy had woken up and took star and robin to the infirmary hooked them up to a bunch of tubes etc... (I don't know much about doctor stuff) finally heading to his room to make himself a new arm and get some sleep.

Meanwhile why cy was doing all of this fancy doctor stuff Beastboy sat thinking about the kiss Raven had given him at the end of0 the battel. After about two hours later Raven walked in.

"ok something's up tell me and don't lie I know you better than you think _Garfield_." He was shocked that she used his name and more to the fact knew it he didn't ask how she knew because of he took a guess it was probably with her powers.

"I was just thinking about the kiss you gave me at the end of the fight with Terra that's all"

She was not expecting that "why is it bothering you cuz if it is im sorry" she straight out blurted.

Beastboy blushed "its fie Rae you don't have to apologise it's just because well I wanted to know if it was real, if you actually wanted to go out with me not that you would or anything I was just…" he trailed off.

"one it was only more of a peck on the cheek two why would I not want to go out with you."

"because you hate me you throw me out of windows and you always say im dumb and stuff" now Raven felt bad not just because of what she did and said but because of what he thought about her.

She put her head down "im so sorry Beastboy I didn't mean to make you think I hated you" his eyes lit up and he looked at her "but you see I eeeeerrrrrrr I kind of …you see I … I like you and I would actually want to be with you." She was about to kiss him but he ran away. She looked like she was about to cry so she went to her room to meditate it off…


	4. im sorry and she knows

**A special bird**

 **Chapter 4**

(BB view)

She was about to kiss me after telling me she didn't hate me that she actuary likes me OMG Rae like me! And I ran from her she's probably so upset she might think I don't like her no what have I done dam it.

I punched my metal bunk bed till my hand went red and even then I didn't stop im such an idiot I've probably broken her heart she will never love me again she probably hates me. I've lost her.

(normal view)

Raven was standing outside Beast boy's door hearing him punch and cry his emotions were more of a wreck than normal she couldn't help like it was all her fault that he was so upset. After about 5 minutes of debating if to go in or not she knocked on his door he stopped crying.

"Rae im fine don't worry"

"come on Beastboy please let me in"

"no im fine leave me alone you get to have your space when there is something wrong so why can't I"

"so you're not fine you just want to isolate yourself that's not you Beastboy and you know it" she phased through his door "please don't I love you I want to help" she sat on the floor next to him not caring about the mess.

He looked at her she looked at him they got lost in each other's eyes leaned in and kissed. He deepened the kiss by letting his tongue slip into her mouth to explore her deeper when they pulled apart they were both gasping for air.

"how long can we hide this till they find out" he gasped.

"well not forever but we should worry about how robin will react to it"

"they are our friends we should trust them Rae"

"yes I guess your right"

"no I am right I know you like to… wait did you just say im right?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes I said your right"

"I could get used to been in a relationship with you"

"yh don't expect it all the time. Night Gar"

"night Rae. what did you just give me a nickname? Wait a nickname for my real name? how did you know?"

"oh I know everyone's"

"see you in the morning" she kissed his forehead and went to her room to sleep.


	5. food pranks,christmas gifts and emotions

**A special bird**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning Raven woke up at 6 as usual but this morning something felt odd and she couldn't put her finger on it. She got ready for the day and went to get her herbal tea and meditate on the roof just as the sun rises. She went into the main room to the kitchen area to find a tea waiting for her she looked around and saw there was a plate with pancakes and a note the note said;

 _To my Rae of sunshine, I have got up earlier than you today I made your tea and you some pancakes. I had to go pick something from the shops you'll thank me later_

 _Love your BB_

(Rae's view)

I laughed at the note 'my Rae of sunshine'. I drank my tea and was eating my pancakes when the doors opened.

"hey Raven sleep well" said a zombie looking Robin who hadn't drank his 3 cups of coffee for breakfast.

"hey!" I replied "when did you wake up?" I asked

"good morning friend Raven what the glorious day it is tell me did you sleep well" Starfire practically sang.

How can someone be this happy in the morning "yes I did sleep well thank you for asking"

Cy ran in "I smell pancake did b get in here before me and stick his tofu into my pan"

Of course Beastboy wouldn't cook real eggs and stuff he would cook tofu. I went a slight green

"friend Raven are you ok you have turned green"

"he gave me tofu, I need to meditate" I ran out of the room and as I did I heard Robin ask what I meant.

(BB view)

I remembered that I still had to get Rae a Christmas present so I got up early to go to the mall. I remember that all her candles were vanilla scented and that if she had things like cookies she would always have vanilla so I guessed that she liked vanilla. My plan was to spend like £100 on vanilla things and put it in a purple and green hamper/basket when I was done I had all sorts of things to do with vanilla like candles chocolates cookies teas etc.

I got back to the tower ready to hide everything I ran straight past the others and to my room where I locked the door. I started to put the items inside the basket and do it up. Just before I left I hid the basket and went to find the others and get some food.

(normal view)

Beastboy walked into the room to make himself a sandwich he shouted hi but everyone was occupied except Star who replied to him. Raven was reading Cy was racing Robin on the game system and Robin was losing due to the fact that he was watching Star cook more that the game. BB made his sandwich and sat down next to Raven.

"hey Rae"

"hello Beastboy"

"sooo what did you think"

"think of what"

"your pancakes that I made for you"

"they were ok considering the fact that they were tofu"

"what are you on about I didn't use tofu but if you want to know what I did with my tofu stuff for pancakes I switched them with Cy's to prank him"

"you made Cy eat tofu"

"yep"

Cy overheard "you what I think I would have rather eaten Star's food than your tofu don't forget that I will never ever if it's the last food in the world eat that stinking"

"Cy dude you had tofu pancakes"

"what no I need to clean my mouth with soap" he ran off.

Raven giggles "Well done you made him scared of when he eats food."

BB just stared at her "what"

"that's the most beautiful laugh ever" she blushed

"it's the first and last"

"why you don't have to hide yourself from us"

She was whispering now but he could her thank to his animal hearing "Gar it's too dangerous my powers I could lose control"

He sat there thinking for a moment "you kissed me though"

"love is pure emotion you can't control it who it happens to how it ends"

"oh"

"so what was the big emergency that you had to be up so early"

"oh I had to get Christmas presents"

"ok team we should get some sleep don't forget it will be Christmas tomorrow" Robin spoke up after star left the room.

"oh yh it will be Christmas yay lets get some sleep" Beastboy grabbed Ravens arm everyone sleep and he took her to her room "night Rae see you tomorrow I hope you like the present I got you"


	6. its christmas and couple exposed

**A special bird**

 **Chapter 6**

The next day everyone was up early because it was CHRISTMAS! (comment if you like Christmas ik I do)

(BB view)

I woke up and got dressed as fast as I could then I sprinted into the kitchen for the Christmas breakfast and to get the presents.

"let's eat" I said

"we can't Beastboy" robin said stopping me

"what dude why can't we it Christmas and I want my food and presents"

"we can't yet because Raven isn't up and you kow we send someone each year to go get her"

"someone don't you mean me"

"are you volunteering"

"who else will do it? No one because your all scared of her in the morning because you don't want to make her mad and get thrown out the window you would rather let me do it but not this year"

"yo B come on she won't stay as mad at you than us plus we got a mattress for you to land on"

"get me on it you won't get me off sorry Cy"

"Friend Beastboy would you please do it" she gave him the puppy dog eyes

"sorry star but one that only works on Robin and two I can do it as well"

"friend please"

"fine only because next year I really won't do it I will remember" I walked out.

(normal view)

"I swear he says he won't do it again each year" Cyborg pointed out

"yh he does" Star said.

"come on let's get cooking"

Meanwhile with Beastboy. He went to knock on Ravens door but then had a better idea he transformed into a fly and crawled under the door when he changed back to his human form he walked over to her bed.

' _She looks so beautiful when she is asleep'_ he thought. He leaned down to her face and kissed her.

(Rae's view)

I felt lips on mine. I knew it was Beastboy because he comes every year to wake me up odiously because they are too scared of waking me up mentally sighing I kissed him back sitting up as I did so wrapping my arms around his neck.

When we parted he said "good morning my little Rae of sunshine" resting his head on mine. I blushed very hard wishing I my cloak to cover it.

"aww Rae your blushing" he smiled. "you get dressed I'll wait outside for you"

"ok" I said as he walked out. I got changed into my leotard and cloak put my boots on and walked out.

"come on let's eat and open our presents" he grabbed my hand as we walked into the common room. The others looked at us and we realised we were still holding hands.

"we can explain" BB said.

"you and friend Raven are doing the romance word the dating of which you call it" star exclaimed

"err yes we are star "

"eeeeppppp we must have the girl talk" she asked

"no star im ok I promise"

"oh ok friend" she said disappointed

"let's eat so we can get presents open quicker" Cy practically shouted.

"yes ok" Robin said.

(normal view)

They all sat down and ate talking about things mostly BB and Rae's new relationship Robin showed them what some fans had done, like fan art and their ship name, before they started going out.

"ok let's just open our presents."

They sat on the floor in this order Cy Robin Starfire Raven and Beastboy.

Cy opened his then BB then star robin and finally Raven.

When Raven was about to open Beastboy's present he got nervous thinking she wouldn't like it.

When she saw what it was she gasped "vanilla is my favourite"

He smiled "so you like it?"

"how could I not" she kissed his cheek, smiled whispered "thank you Gar"


	7. movies and sleeping girls

**A special bird**

 **Chapter 7**

It was boxing day and it had snowed night everyone was outside making snow angles building snowmen and having snowball fights. Everyone was having fun except two people Raven who didn't want to risk having fun because of her powers and Beastboy who wasn't having fun because he knew Raven wanted to have fun so he came in to see if she was ok which she said she was but he knew her better than anyone and said he would stay inside with her to keep her company. They decided to do something so they watched a movie. They decided to watch titanic awhile later the rest of the team came in saw them and left them for some time to themselves Raven put her head on Beastboy's chest and he stroked her hair and kissed her head every so often. Near the end of the movie neither were actually paying attention Raven had fallen asleep on Beastboy and he just kept looking at the beauty before him his beauty. When it finished Beastboy turned the TV off picked up the sleeping demon in front of him and carried her to her room and put her into bed. Before turning to leave he kissed her and she let a small smile appear on her face.

When she woke she didn't remember how she got in her bed then she remembered Beastboy and the movie. He smiled he must have put her into bed. She got up and walked to the common room. Everyone was acting normal Star was watching her fungus program Robin was reading his paper and Cy was obviously working on upgrading and tinkering his 'baby'. Beastboy wasn't in the room so she assumed he was in his room she made herself an herbal tea and went to the roof to meditate. She got on the roof and saw Beastboy she sat down next to him was watching the clouds. She put her head on his chest and made him just in surprise.

"Sorry I.." she was cut off.

"No its fine Rae don't worry; I guess I was just lost in thought."

"you sure that doesn't sound like you"

"I was just thinking"

"you mean you actually think and use your brain" she fake gasped

"yes my sunshine I actually think" She thought for a moment he looked at her "what"

"did you just say my?" he blushed wrapping his arms around her for a tight embrace.

"yes I said my. Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't I was just curious" they sat like that for what felt like hours but was actually like twenty minutes. It started to get cold as the sun set and snow started to fall again Raven shivered when a flack landed on her bear leg so they went inside and they made hot coco together.

Later they all ordered pizza and there was the classic meat vs tofu fight between BB and Cy. Nether won mostly due to the fact that Raven threatened to banish them both to the deadliest dimensions she could think of. When they finished the pizza they watched some TV the girls fell asleep and Robin and Beastboy carried them to their rooms and they all went to sleep.


	8. devil or angle and romance

**A special bird**

 **Chapter 8**

(Rae's view)

Once again I woke up in my bed I guess Beastboy must have brought me here again. I really need to stop falling asleep in movies and stuff. It's not fair for Beastboy having to carry me. Sighing I looked at my clock 9! I got out of bed, got ready and went to the common room to get my tea then go to the roof to try and get some meditation done. When I got there I saw Beastboy there again.

' _he comes here a lot'_ as if he was a mind reader he said

"I come here because its peaceful and literally no one else does"

I laughed "I didn't know you were a mind reader"

He laughed to "no but I got close enough"

"what do you mean" I asked as I stopped laughing.

He grinned "I can read emotions because of my animal instincts I could sense you were curious about something so I took a lucky guess"

I was astonished I didn't think he could do anything other than change into animals and play video games "so we have something in common"

He laughed "yeah I guess we do"

I sat down next to him and he put his arms around me and pulled us closer together.

"I'm sorry by the way"

"for what?"

"for making you carry me to bed so much yesterday."

He grinned "I don't mind. It's nice to carry my angle to her palace"

"angle" I scoffed "more like devil"

"no I think what I think and you are wrong" he 'corrected'. I reached up to him and kissed him.

"Who's right now then?" he thought about it and then said

"your right"

"thank you"

"you are a devil my angle of darkness"

"fine im not changing your mind you win".

(sorry it's a short chapter)


End file.
